Dark Pasts that Cannot be Escaped
by QueenTigris
Summary: Staring the Fuzzy Man! This story will show you a much more serious side of Kurt. When he thought he never had to kill anything again he was wrong. His wonderful life at the Institute twists around to be a living nightmare faster than Kurt thought. R&R!
1. A Battle of Souls

A/N: I just keep coming up with more and more ideas. This is a break from all my romance stories, this may be my best one yet actually. This chapter will be short, but in the future they will be much longer.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any X-Men Evolution characters, I do own the woman Kurt is fighting in this story though. I can't tell you her name yet though. By the way, she is not Mystique.  
  
Dark Pasts that Cannot be Escaped Prologue: A Battle of Souls  
  
Blue sparks flew each time the enchanted blades made contact. The blades whirled and swung in perfect harmony with the wielder. Weapon and wielder moved as one, were one. Each time the blades clashed together a metallic clang rang out and echoed against the soaring cliffs that rose up on either side of the two enemies. A tall dark woman, and a young boy coated in soft blue fur. Who had met to fight a final battle to the death, to the very end, but if one lost this battle then it meant the condemnation of their soul.  
  
Even though the boy seemed to have a disadvantage do to his smaller physical size he had equal abilities to the adult female. Not because the woman was weak, but because he was so much stronger than the usual human. Because he was a mutant. A mutant that we all know well.  
  
The brutal battle of life and death continued on for hours, a cold rain started to fall. Drenching the two opponents, freezing them both to the bone. But neither person let up, Kurt slashed his sword at the woman with the spear with all his might, putting his very essence into the blow. The sword cut through the woman's skin like a hot knife through butter. The woman shrieked a cry that chilled could chill the heart. Silvery blood splattered every where, cursing the ground where it fell just as the woman was cursed herself. Kurt watched her fall to the ground from his perch on top of the cliff far above. His deed was done, his journey ended, he had won.  
  
A/N: I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible, meanwhile REVIEW!!!! Please! I have to know if you people like this one. 


	2. Hunting

A/N: Hi!! Here is the next chapter! I haven't really gotten into the plot yet but I'll be doing some foreshadowing in this chapter. Enjoy!  
  
My reply to reviewer:  
  
dstrbd child: Yay! You were the only one that reviewed my story. Thank-you very much! I hope you read this because I think this story is one of my best. Keep reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: I do so hate these things. I do not own any X- Men: Evolution characters, blah, blah, blah.  
  
Dark Pasts that Cannot be Escaped  
  
Chapter 1: Hunting  
  
Kurt grasped the leather hilt of his old sword hesitantly. As he pulled the silver blade out of the scabbard it rang softly, like it was singing of its glory, or of its making long ago- in the forges of the center of the Earth, wrought by the hand of a great wizard whose name had long since been forgotten. This sword was all the wizard had left behind to be remembered by. Kurt was the descendant of this wizard, and he was supposed to uphold the family business, Hunting.  
  
To Hunt was what Kurt had been born to do, to hunt down evil creatures and destroy them. or die trying.  
  
When Kurt had accepted the sword from his mother, Raven Darkhouse, years ago, he had not known the responsibilities he would be taking upon himself. He had not even known that Raven was his real mother.  
  
But now he knew. He knew Mystique was his mother. He knew what he was supposed to do with the sword. He also knew he could not resist the instinct within himself any longer. The instinct to Hunt, to kill.  
  
Kurt ran his thumb across the edge of the sword gazing at the illegible runes that covered the entire length of the blade. He yelped and stuck his thumb in his mouth; the sword was still very, very sharp.  
  
He stood up from where he was sitting on his bed and strapped the scabbard's belt around his waist. He then held his sword upright in the air in front of him, this sword had helped him in hundreds of battles, saved his life a million times. The sword whose name only he knew.  
  
He whirled it around in the air, stabbing at invisible enemies. He was a little rusty, but he could still hold the title of sword master.  
  
He deftly put away the sword in its scabbard. There was a vampire in town and it was his job to get rid of it.  
  
He then hid several other knives and such things he had accumulated over the years amongst his clothing. Then he ported down to the front yard of the Xaviar Institute. The vampire was nearby, his powers were sensing him somewhere in the run down part of town. After multiple teleportations he found himself very near where he had sensed the vamp. His powers could not pin point where the vampire was exactly so he would have to search for him. He walked down the alleyway he had ported into, his powers were feeling a much stronger signal this way.  
  
He turned a corner to see two teenagers half hidden by the shadows. He bared his teeth and gripped the hilt of his sword. A regular person would think they were making out but he knew better.  
  
He called on his powers, the powers he had not used for years. He concentrated on the feeding vampire, this one wasn't very strong, this would be easy.  
  
A burst of blue light sped toward the vampire, throwing him against the wall. Kurt drew his sword and ported so he was towering above the vamp with his sword raised, ready to strike.  
  
"Wait!" The doomed vamp held up his hands as if it might actually shield him from the sharp tip of the enchanted blade. "I must tell you something."  
  
Kurt paused, his instincts were telling him to kill this creature now, but something else told him to stop.  
  
The vamp took a breath, "I have orders to tell you that. she has returned."  
  
"Who has returned?" Kurt was both suspicious and curious.  
  
"Fahlee."  
  
Kurt dropped his sword and grabbed the vampire by the collar. "Who?!"  
  
But the vamp had already drawn a knife and had plunged it into his own heart. Kurt dropped the corpse and picked up his sword, replacing it back in its scabbard. Fahlee. He knew that name all too well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: This is the end of this chapter. I hope you all liked it! R&R plz! 


End file.
